


we're spinning out of control (at least we'll crash into each other)

by TurtlemanTremors084 (Killjoys4life)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and fluff and humor, Antoine Triplett Lives, Everyone Gets A Hug, F/M, M/M, Other, Quakerider Writers Guild First Time Challenge, Vacation, excessive handholding, how am i the first person to use the last three tags?, y'all sleeping on tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys4life/pseuds/TurtlemanTremors084
Summary: Trip, Robbie, and Daisy spend the day with Trip's family, but this trio never does anything (no matter how simple) halfway.For the QWG Valentine's Day First Time Challenge prompt: First time meeting the family
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9
Collections: QuakeriderValentine'sDay





	we're spinning out of control (at least we'll crash into each other)

**Author's Note:**

> While most people would end a multi-chapter on the due date. I'm beginning one on said date. That still counts right??  
> Thanks go to soulofevil for helping me uncluckify my writing!
> 
> -  
> Mentions of dissociation.

"Babe," Trip took Robbie's hands into his own, "my family knows that I have a partner with earthquake powers and that  _ I _ have the ability to suddenly vanish like I was never there in the first place. I'm sure they won't be fazed by my demon vessel boyfriend."

An unwilling smile pulling at his cheeks at the word  _ boyfriend _ , Robbie quipped, "I prefer the term 'Devil Incarnate', but if you want to be technical about it-" He trailed off at Trip's  _ his boyfriend's _ radiant grin, lighting up their mostly dark bedroom.

"I think I might agree. It suits you."

"Really." He inhaled sharply at the cool hand touching the sliver of exposed skin near his hip. 

"Well, I am  _ very _ agreeable," Trip whispered, his lips inches away from Robbie's own.

The two men were startled apart by the sound of their door slamming shut, quickly followed by a shout of, "Honey, I'm home!"

Robbie flopped backwards onto the bed with a groan, "She never misses a moment does she." He felt the bed dip as Trip settled under the covers and figured he better join his boyfriend before Daisy makes a flying leap onto the bed and he's stuck on top of the comforter for the rest of the night.

Even though Robbie thought that people who  _ slept _ flat on their back were odd, Trip's sleeping position gave him the perfect opportunity to curl up on top of Trip’s smaller frame. Pointedly ignoring the sounds of Daisy kicking her shoes off and the muffled curses when they inevitably ended up somewhere they should not, Robbie relaxed and breathed in the smell of their laundry detergent and Trip's lavender body wash.

"You are awfully cuddly tonight."

"Just trying to soak up the peace before Hurricane Daisy arrives."

"Should I board up the windows or should you?"

Robbie’s reply was cut off by their already ajar bedroom door swinging open deepening the dent that the doorknob already left in the wall. "I've already made landfall, boys. There's no turning back."

Robbie felt the soft rumble of Trip's bubbling laughter reverberate through his chest, but he was snapped out of his reverence by Daisy deciding to join the cuddle pile in a very spectacular manner.

"Did you have to land on  _ me _ ?" he sputtered as his eyes snapped open.

At the indignant squawk that came from the man beneath her, Daisy shrugged and answered, "You were closer."

Robbie settled back into their clumsy embrace with a scowl. After the few moments of shifting that accompanied an additional person getting into bed, he realised that Daisy's soft skin felt unusually rough under his hands.

He brought one hand up to his face after a few more seconds of roaming and squinted in the weak light from the lamp on the nightstand. "Are you covered in  _ dirt _ ?"

Daisy stilled beside him. "...That may or may not be a possibility."

"Daisy!"

Trip perked up. "Girl, I just changed the sheets!"

"The guy that we were questioning took off, so Fitz and I ran after him. Rain and dry, Arizona parks don't exactly go well together," she defended.

"You couldn't have taken a shower at the base?"

"I changed my clothes! You should blame Fitz. He practically elbowed me out of the way for the showers and left me to debrief."

Robbie rolled his eyes but tightened his grip around her. Even though he was curled into Daisy, he made sure to extend a hand behind his back mostly as a reassurance to Trip who was almost as tactile as his other partner, and Robbie would be lying if he said that he was completely opposed to hand holding. His lips twitched upwards when Trip grasped Robbie's outstretched arm and laced their fingers together.

"'Sides I'm sparkling clean compared to him. Fitz's gonna spend a week scraping the mud out of his hair," Daisy continued, her words muffled into the crook of his neck.

She detailed the less messy parts of her assignment, and, save for a few chuckles when appropriate, Trip was completely silent, satisfied letting her words wash over him. 

From the stories he'd heard, Antoine Triplett was never a very quiet man, but post-terrigenesis Trip, especially soon after a Vanishing, would spend long hours listening to them babble on about unimportant matters just to hear their voices. Robbie enjoyed those little moments of sanity in their hectic lives, but he did worry about his partner's state sometimes.

One night while Daisy was away on a mission and he had just gotten back from a visit to Gabe's university, he approached Trip's apartment to find music blaring loud enough to be heard at the elevator. Robbie entered to find Trip sobbing next to the stereo. He turned it off and crouched next to his distraught partner whose lips were frantically moving but was completely silent, save for gasps of air.

Trip didn't react when Robbie tried to gently shake him from his stupor. He was starting to panic and repeated his name a few times to no avail. He sprang to his feet and was about to run for the phone to call Daisy- to call anyone who could put the light back in Trip's vacant gaze when his deep brown eyes locked onto Robbie's. 

He sank to the ground, unsure if he was too close or too far away. Trip stayed fixed on Robbie as if he blinked, everything would be snatched away. He didn't know if Trip's fear was for himself or Robbie, and maybe Trip didn't know either.

When he was a bit more present and the tears had begun to slow their trek down his puffy cheeks, he explained that sometimes silence was too overwhelming. That the lack of sound made him feel like he was on the verge of shattering apart, of disappearing never to return. 

  
  


Robbie certainly understood what it felt like to be teetering on the edge of losing yourself, if not quite as literally as Trip, so he talked and talked until he ran out of things to say and kept going, sitting cross-legged on the cold living room floor less than two feet away from the couch, until Trip stopped looking so  _ haunted _ .

  
  


He always tried to fill the silence when Daisy was gone, and he was sure that she did the same for Trip when the Rider called him away for long unplanned journeys, but he couldn't deny it: Daisy was a talker, and he enjoyed her end-of-day conversations. She was eager to share and they were content to listen. In moments like these, Robbie loved both of them more than he could comprehend.

He must have been lost in his head for a bit longer than he thought as the woman in question was now staring at him inquisitively. Trip's soft snores behind him confirmed that he wouldn't be much help from his other partner.

Daisy questioned, "What were you guys talking about before? Trip said that he had something to tell you when you got home."

"Oh, nothing. Just inviting us to his family get-together this weekend."

"Trip," She shot up placing a hand on his ribs so she could see the, now very much awake, man, "why didn't you warn me!"

"Girl, you've met them!"

"No, I met your mom. Your mom is a lot less intimidating than your  _ whole _ family- your whole,  _ literal SHIELD legends _ , family!"

Robbie grasped wildly at the spot that Daisy had just vacated for her pillow, and slammed it over his head, uncaring about the dirt particles that clung to it. He pulled a groan from somewhere deep inside him, tugging it free from the confines of his chest and out through clenched teeth.

They continued their, partly good-natured but certainly not short, argument uninterrupted by his dramatics.

"I was wrong," he announced after pulling the pillow away to breathe, "you're  _ both _ insufferable." He punctuated that statement by rolling over and clamping the fluffy object back over his head.

Robbie hid his smirk in the soft pillow as Daisy's palm slipped and she tumbled onto Trip's side of the bed. He missed the warmth of her body sprawled on top of his, but what can he say, a demon vessel needs his beauty sleep.

  
  
  
  



End file.
